


Worth It

by TheRoarOfAtlas



Category: Professional Wrestling, World Wrestling Entertainment
Genre: Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Alternate Universe, Angst and Fluff and Smut, Behold All My Weaknessess, Beta!Reader, Emotional Manipulation, Evil!Bray, F/M, Guilty Pleasures, Hurt/Comfort, Knotting, Mating Cycles/In Heat, Omega!Bo, Porn with Feelings, Touch-Starved, a/b/o dynamics, happy valentine's day, wrestlers without the wrestling
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-16
Updated: 2018-02-16
Packaged: 2019-03-19 06:59:20
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 12,930
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13699278
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheRoarOfAtlas/pseuds/TheRoarOfAtlas
Summary: Happy Valentine’s Day, Thirsty Crew! Whether you asked for it or not, I give this A/B/O AU work to you freely. I will never apologize for Bo. This IS kind of long, I will apologize for that. But I hope it's worth your read![x-posted to Tumblr]Enjoy!





	Worth It

**Author's Note:**

> [!TRIGGER WARNING!: This installment contains emotional manipulation and/or abuse under the guise of caring. This is of the Alpha/Beta/Omega variety, and involves heat cycles and knotting. Stay safe everyone!]

“You can’t hide me forever.” Bo gripped the bars of his cage and scowled at his older brother. “You _know_ you can’t.”

 

“I’m not tryin’ to _hide_ you, Bo, I’m tryin’ to keep you safe.” Bray retorted, bristling angrily. “It’s a mad world out there for someone like you, silly child.”

 

“How am I ever gonna’ learn how to deal with it if you keep me locked up?” Bo didn’t necessarily know what he would _do_ if he got to leave the safety of their house and backyard, but he liked to pretend he had great endeavors in store.

 

“If everything goes according to plan, you won’t have to learn. I’ll find you a nice Alpha who will take care of you, cater to your every whim.” They’d had this exact argument a thousand times before. “Someone who will support you. You _know_ you can’t support yourself, Bo! Suppressants are too finicky; the failure rate is too high. The facts is you can’t get a real job bein’ like you are. You’d get swarmed in an instant, raped or worse, and I’m _not_ standin’ idly by while my baby brother gets mauled by a bunch of rut-crazy Alphas, you got that?” Bray spat through gritted teeth, his eyes narrowed.

 

Bo swallowed hard, finally nodding his head. “Sorry Bray.”

 

“You’re damn right you are. Look, I have only your best interests at heart, alright? I didn’t build this damn cage for my own protection, after all.” Bray reminded him.

 

After Bray departed Bo slid down to sit on the floor, wrapping his arms around his knees. “I just want to see.” The younger man began softly, rubbing away the tears that managed to sneak out. “Just want to see what it’s like, Bray.”

 

…

 

Calling your neighbors _reclusive_ was an understatement. All you ever saw was the one man with a thick beard, but sometimes you could dimly hear yelling late at night. Two different voices and too muffled to understand the actual argument. The shouting matches were infrequent enough that they didn’t really disrupt your life. After all, you had lived in many a ramshackle apartment. A dispute a few doors over was _hardly_ new.

 

The house had thick curtains in nearly every window. The backyard was fenced with a cement barrier that was almost ten feet high, topped with artfully shattered glass in a rainbow of colors. You wondered whether they owned a large dog, or something more _exotic_. Like a panther!

 

The bearded man whose name you still didn’t know was polite enough, sometimes tipping his hat at you if you were sitting on your front porch as he left for the day. He drove a dingy-looking pickup truck, one that backfired with a mind of its own.

 

You eventually learned (after almost _two years_ ) that the man’s name was Bray, and that he lived with his brother. Bray hadn’t volunteered his brother’s name, just that he had a delicate immune system and was ‘ _of very feeble health_ ’. You barely kept from laughing when he used the archaic terminology, wondering privately if you’d stepped back in time to a Victorian era.

 

“ _I’m afraid he can’t go outside hardly ever. He catches his death of cold at the slightest thing. A sneeze could end him_.” Bray had been the picture of sorrow, hat in hand while he spoke solemnly. “ _His care was entrusted to myself when our parents passed away. He’s my cross to bear._ ”

 

You weren’t _entirely_ sure if you believed Bray, even as he accepted your plate of homemade cookies with a promise to split them between the two of them. He seemed earnest enough, but those rare fights sounded _ugly_.

 

…

 

“I’ve told them about you like you requested, and they’re disinterested.”

 

“But if-”

 

“ _No_. And that’s final. Why can’t you _see_ , Bo?” Bray said angrily. “You’re nothin’ but an _Omega_ , wantonly scraping your belly in the dirt! You _exist_ to be sold to the highest bidder and they’ll breed you to exhaustion. Dammit Bo, I’m trying to _help_ you! I don’t want you to get hurt by some heavy-handed Alpha or be squandered on some uppity Beta, I just want what’s best for you!”

 

“ _You’re_ gonna’ auction me off.” Bo said despondently, making Bray pause. “I’m never gonna’ find my mate cooped up in here and you’re gonna’ pack me up and ship me off to someone I don’t even know. You think I don’t hear your phone conversations, _big brother?_ ” Bo rested his forehead against the bars. “I want to go outside.”

 

“Tomorrow.”

 

“No I want to go _now!_ ” Bo screamed, his temper swinging abruptly. He slammed his fists against the bars of the cage, trying in vain to rattle them. “Now now _now let me go Bray let me go!_ ”

 

“You _listen_ to me!” Bray grabbed his throat through the bars, cracking Bo’s forehead into the steel and silencing the younger man with a thumb on his windpipe. “I will not tolerate this disrespect, you understand? You’re staying in here until you have _earned_ time outside, and no damn temper tantrum is going to change that.” Bray hissed. “Now get to sleep.”

 

“W-Want to go outside.” Bo whispered, his voice barely audible past Bray’s thumb jammed into his throat. “Please…” Tears trickled down his cheeks and he caught Bray’s hand before his brother could pull away, rubbing his cheek against the calloused palm. “Please, Bray.”

 

Bray jerked his hand out of Bo’s grasp, making a disgusted noise as he released his brother. “How many damn times do I have to tell you not to touch me? You’ll get your filth on me.” He grimaced, wiping his hand off on his khakis.

 

Bo curled up on his bed once Bray stomped back down the stairs, his stomach writhing with guilt. He saw their neighbor from his window sometimes, although in order to get any sort of information about them it meant he had to _admit_ to Bray that he had looked out the window. He wasn’t supposed to look outside. He had made up a story, said that the curtain had moved in the breeze from the stairwell.

 

Bray didn’t know their name. They were a Beta, Bray’s lip curling when he said the word as though it left a bad taste in his mouth. He had told them about Bo and they hadn’t been interested in meeting him. Bray wouldn’t lie. Bray kept him safe.

 

Bray kept him safe. _Even though he’s looking for an Alpha that wants me_. Bo felt nauseous at the idea of being torn from the only home that he knew, to be force-bred by some strange Alpha.

 

Bo didn’t sleep at all that night, the thick comforter on his bed wrapped tight around his shoulders like the hollow echo of an embrace. He was still awake when Bray left for work the next morning, listening until the racket of his brother’s truck faded into the distance. Bo crept to the window and pulled the curtain aside, quickly spotting the Beta neighbor on their porch.

 

Bo didn’t know what possessed him to knock his knuckles on his window.

 

The Beta looked up and saw him. They squinted, then offered him a smile and a wave. Bo hesitantly waved back, terrified beyond belief. He ducked away from the window, his heart pounding in his chest. His stomach started to ache hotly, making him curl back up on his bed. _What was that?_ He wondered frantically. _What’s wrong with me? Bray was right, oh God, he was_ _ **right.**_ _I’m disgusting, I’m filthy-_ -

 

Bo didn’t know how long he laid there, holding his stomach and rocking his body back and forth in an effort to self-soothe. He whimpered, brushing his fingers down over his painfully stiff cock. “O-Oh, _please_ …” He wasn’t sure who, or really, _what_ he was begging for, used and overused to pleading for every little pittance he received. Plus Bray always seemed to know when he tended to himself, scolding him roundly and sometimes securing his hands to keep him from _sullying_ anything further.

 

It was in his nature apparently, his _dirty_ , _broken_ Omega nature, to be so demanding and needy. Bo bit down on his fist and whined. His stomach felt like it was full of liquid heat, pulsing inside him and making his cock twitch. Bo finally couldn’t take it anymore and stuffed a hand down his pajama pants, cupping his cock to his soft belly and quickly jerking himself off with rough, clumsy strokes. He rolled onto his hands and knees, panting and burying his face in the pillow while he fisted his cock. The knot at the base of his dick swelled and bumped his fingers, the skin covering it taut and over-sensitive from lack of stimulation. Bo spat in his hand and then wrapped his fingers around his knot, barely able to encircle it as he sobbed into the pillow and worked his hips down.

 

“ _Please_ -”

 

All he wanted was relief. All he wanted was to be able to sleep for a little while. That’s what he would say. Sometimes Bray had pity on him, sometimes he would let him satisfy the ache. “ _I know it isn’t easy bein’ somethin’ like yourself, Bo_.”

 

…

 

The soft rapping noise had broken your concentration and you looked up from the paper, squinting. You had to assume it was the younger brother in the window, his pale face a stark contrast to the dark, heavy curtain beside him. You gave him what you hoped was a friendly smile and a wave, chuckling when he waved back and then quickly ducked away. So he was shy, that seemed pretty normal for someone who had to stay indoors. They probably didn’t have many visitors either, to keep the infection chance to a minimum.

 

You didn’t know why you couldn’t get his face out of your head.

 

You found yourself looking up more and more in the mornings, hoping for another glimpse of the housebound young man. But all that met your inquisitive gaze was those heavy curtains.

 

“This is some bona-fide _Secret Garden_ shit.” You grunted to yourself one such morning, stirring your coffee and taking a cautious sip of the hot beverage. It was still cold enough in the mornings to warrant a steaming cup of coffee, although the days were warming up considerably. Spring was on the way and everything was coming out of hibernation. You had already seen the small family of skunks proudly sauntering across your lawn in the dusk of the night before, so it was only a matter of time now.

 

You settled down into your lone chair on the porch, opening up the morning paper. There was the loud rattle of Bray’s pickup turning over, and you waved to him as he drove by. _Nothing wrong with being neighborly_ , you always reminded yourself. _Even if something about him sits wrong with me_.

 

You mused idly on how his brother must cope with being cooped up inside all the time, thoroughly ignoring the open newspaper in your lap. Bray was an Alpha, maybe their fights were because the younger brother was an Alpha as well? If so, they were destined to butt heads more than the usual pair of siblings.

 

A tapping sound caught your attention and you looked up. The young man in the window waved excitedly, a broad smile brightening his features. You waved back, standing up from your chair and leaning on your porch railing so you could see him better. “Hello!” You called.

 

You weren’t sure, but it looked like he mouthed, “ _hi!_ ” in response.

 

“What’s your name?” You asked. It was suddenly very important. You _needed_ to know.

 

He popped his lips once, then again. It took you a moment to realize that he was saying his name. “ _Bo_.”

 

“Bo?” You repeated loudly, laughing when he bounced and nodded his head. “Hi Bo!”

 

“ _Hi hi!_ ” He gave you a thumbs-up and another smile. You barely stifled your _aww_ in time.

 

“Are you okay up there?” His expression immediately went blank. Not even guarded, just from smiling to deadpan. He rested his forehead against the window, then he shook his head once. “What’s wrong?”

 

Bo mimed opening the window, pressing his palms to the glass afterwards and looking back down at you sadly.

 

“Oh, because you can’t go outside?” He nodded rapidly. “Maybe someday…someday you’ll get better and you can go outside?” You couldn’t understand why your chest ached. “Did you like the cookies?”

 

He smiled while cupping his hands together in a makeshift heart, seeming to indicate that he had indeed enjoyed them.

 

“I can make more, if you’d like? Or I can give you the recipe. They aren’t that complicated, I promise.” The abrupt sound of Bray’s truck backfiring at the end of the road made you start and Bo’s eyes went wide in…fear? Concern? He yanked the curtain shut and you were left looking up at the window, gaping like an idiot.

 

The truck rolled to a stop by your porch and you glanced over to see Bray leaning out the driver’s side. “Hello neighbor! What are you lookin’ at there?”

 

“There was…” You paused, something in Bray’s eyes unnerving you. “A…A woodpecker. On your siding. It may be trying to get into your attic through the flashing. Once they get in, you know the squirrels will come.”

 

Bray’s shoulders relaxed and you got the distinct feeling that you had dodged a bullet. “I’ll investigate that tomorrow, thanks for checkin’ the place out.” He went and parked the truck in his driveway. “Forgot my backpack!” He called over to you with an embarrassed shrug.

 

You chuckled nervously, gathering up your cooled coffee and barely-read newspaper so you could flee to the safety of your own house.

 

…

 

“You were _talkin’_ with them!”

 

“I wasn't! I just waved to them!” Bo lied frantically. He wasn't very good at lying, and Bray ignored him regardless.

 

“It’s a damn good thing I had to come back for my tools. Don’t you _hear_ me when I speak, Bo? Don’t you _listen?_ ” Bray berated, making him hang his head. “This is takin’ valuable time out of my work day, time I should be usin’ to make money so I can keep you in the manner that you’re accustomed to! Dammit Bo, you need to be _obedient!_ ”

 

“Why?” Bo asked softly as Bray turned away. He cringed when Bray stopped moving, but then he squared his shoulders. “Why is it so bad for me to talk to them, Bray?”

 

“They’re a _Beta_ , you thick-headed idjiit. Ain’t no use for ‘em. They can’t carry and they can’t breed, so why waste your time conversin’?” Bray shook his head. “You’re a damn dunce sometimes.”

 

“I…What if a Beta is my mate?”

 

Bray whirled on Bo, looking angrier than Bo had ever seen him. “You listen to me, and you listen good.” Bray hissed, grabbing Bo through the bars of his cage. “You’re gettin’ parceled off to a nice Alpha, they’ll get plenty of pups off of your fertile seed and you’ll be treated like a damn _prince_.”

 

“But they won't be my _mate-!_ ”

 

“Mates ain't nothin' but a fantasy for the wealthy to indulge in, high-bred claiming other high-bred in a circlejerk of diminishing gene pools. Don't give me that shit, Bo. I've got a kindly Alpha lined up for you. I expect you to comply. For your sake _and_ mine.” Bo might have believed him if Bray had come anywhere close to looking him in the eyes. Through the years Bray had seemed to find it more and more difficult to look at Bo, _particularly_ if he wasn't telling the truth.

 

Bo was pretty sure he wasn't supposed to notice something like that. “I want to go outside.”

 

“Tomorrow.”

 

“Bray _please_ -”

 

“Fine, _dammit_. I'll set the time lock when I leave for three o'clock this afternoon. Now you put all that mate foolishness out of your head, got it?” Bray's tone wasn't exactly _unkind_ , but it was obvious that he thought Bo was being ridiculous. “Don't make me regret this, brother mine. I'll give you thirty whole minutes outdoors.”

 

“I would hate to make you regret enduring me, _brother mine_.” Bo muttered sarcastically once Bray had departed. He flopped back down on his bed, digging his fingers into his long brown hair and groaning loudly. “It's not exactly like I can hop the fence, the glass on top of it...is...” His words trailed off as he focused on the feeling of the plush comforter underneath his shoulders.

 

He bolted to his feet and yanked the blanket off the bed, folding it once, twice. His hands were shaking. He had never thought about this, but with the prospect of an _arrangement_ hanging over his head ( _he'll take me away and I'll never see the Beta again I'll never see them again_ ) Bo felt an almost frantic need to escape. He had never tried to before, had never really entertained the notion. His universe was this caged bedroom and bathroom, it had been that way since he was so young. Bray had built it up around him once their parents had passed on, for his own protection. No one from school had cared that Bo had suddenly contracted some terrible disease, the little Omega clinging to the bars of the cage while his Alpha brother pontificated to him about how dirty he was.

 

“ _But I will never abandon you, Bo. I will care for you, truly the least of us_.”

 

“Care for me, sell me to the highest bidder, it's all the same, isn't it?” Bo mused grimly. He moved to his dresser and pulled on a pair of socks, then fumbled into the old set of workboots Bray had gifted him ages ago. There were a few holes in the soles, but they were the only shoes he had and he knew he would need them. It wasn't warm out yet, at least not after sundown. Bo tugged on an extra long-sleeved shirt, realizing his wardrobe was a bit _lacking_ when it came to seasonally-suited clothing. He didn't own a sweatshirt, jacket, _anything_. He sighed heavily after a moment, shaking his hair out over his shoulders and then securing it in a tight bun.

 

He debated on taking the plastic curtain from his shower. He had no way of checking the weather, and if it was planning on continuing to rain that sheet would come in handy. But the last thing he wanted was to leave more clues for his brother; it was telling enough that he had pocketed the Ziploc bag Bray kept his identification in.

 

His thoughts wandered to the Beta next door. Would they maybe help him? They had seemed nice enough. Could he even trust them? Bray said that Betas were essentially laborers in society, made for grunt work and little else. Always taking the minimal jobs available, flooding the market with their kind and squeezing all the hard-working Alphas out of the picture.

 

Bo’s eyes narrowed in determination. He could do this on his own. He didn’t need a Beta and he _certainly_ didn’t need his brother, considering this _bite the hand that feeds_ stunt he was planning on pulling. He clutched the thick blanket to his chest and sat on the bed. He wasn’t really sure what time it was. He didn’t have a clock in his little universe, so he just waited impatiently for the time lock to give that loud click.

 

The front door would still be locked. All the hallway doors would be locked. Just the back door would be unlocked, which led to the glorious patch of yellowed, bristly grass surrounded by high walls. Bray had said (without looking at him) that the broken glass on top of the walls was to keep intruders out. Bo wondered now if it was more to keep him in.

 

“The blanket should work on the glass. But I don’t know if I can jump high enough for it to even matter.” Bo thought out loud, wracking his brain for an idea. There _was_ a rickety old bench in the yard, where Bray would sit to time him. The back of it might _just_ be enough.

 

Bo felt a nervous sweat bathe his body. This was _insane_ , he was basically a shut-in. How would he even survive out in the world? No money, no job, _Omega_.

 

He straightened up. _Guess I’ll just have to be brave_.

 

…

 

You could have sworn you heard a yelp, but when you took your headphones off everything was quiet. You wondered if the forest wildlife was stirring more vigorously with the first real spring rain. It wasn’t _pouring_ , but the precipitation was steady enough to moisten the earth and make everything smell green and new. You decided on a quick snack break and stood up from your desk, stretching your arms over your head with a loud yawn.

 

…

 

The bench had tipped at a regrettably crucial point and Bo had landed his full weight on the glass, some of which managed to perforate the comforter and stab into his belly. The palms of his hands were jabbed as well and with a yelp of pain Bo hauled himself over the wall. He hit the ground hard enough to knock the breath out of his lungs and the rain pattering at his face _certainly_ wasn’t helping his cause.

 

Bo sucked in a deep breath, trying to fight the adrenaline-fueled panic that surged in his chest. _Step one is complete_. He thought, struggling to get to his feet. The blanket was soaked through at this point but Bo still rolled it up and tucked it under his arm. It could be useful down the road. His stomach and hands _hurt_ , he hadn’t expected the pain and now it was settling into a chilly, wet throb. Bo imagined he could feel his own heartbeat in the rhythm of the pounding. _Need to get away_.

 

The woods out back looked as good a place to start as any, and Bo struck out for the inviting green shadow of tall trees.

 

…

 

An inexplicable feeling of restlessness had taken hold of you, your foot tapping the floor intermittently as you typed away. Nobody _else_ was going to proofread these requests, this was work you needed to get done to meet your monthly quota. Granted, you had over two weeks to finish up, but the idea of having free time with nothing hanging over your head always helped you complete things in a more timely fashion.

 

Working in the same area at the same company literally since you were legally able to work came with certain perks. You hardly ever had to leave your house, able to do most of the payroll and financial approvals from the comfort of your desk at home. As long as everything kept running smoothly, there was never any reason for you to make the trip in.

 

But tonight, concentration was eluding you. Sifting through email after email, you felt the various requests leaving your head the second after you wrote them down. _Guess it’s time to shut everything off and wind down for the night_ , you decided, a bit disappointed with your own lack of focus.

 

After your old desktop computer was done clicking and beeping its way into an off state, you moved to the kitchen for some tea and a hearty supper of leftover pizza. A knock on the door surprised you while you were putting the kettle on the stove to boil.

 

When you opened your front door Bray was standing there, looking flustered. “Oh! Hello neighbor.” You greeted him, a bit confused but ever courteous. “You want to come in? I just put the water on.”

 

“Afraid this isn’t a social call, Beta.” Bray said darkly. You recoiled involuntarily at his usage of formal terms, concerned now. “My baby brother has gone missing.”

 

“No!” You gasped, putting a hand over your mouth. “But…he’s sick, isn’t he? I thought he was very sick!”

 

“He is indeed. I was hopin’ that you might have seen somethin’, heard somethin’. If I don’t find him soon, I may have to involve the police.” Bray was watching you closely and you couldn’t understand _why_. His calmness in the face of this catastrophe was bewildering.

 

You made a noise of agreement. “Why haven’t you notified them already? Bray, it’s _cold_ out. And raining! Did he leave by himself or did someone take him while you were at work? Oh my God, this is terrible!” You said earnestly.

 

“I am loathe to ask for help from the local lawbringers.” Bray admitted quietly. “My brother is an Omega. Omegas tend to...make matters worse.”

 

“Bray if he’s _sick_ and out there all alone…what if he’s lost, or what if he got _abducted?_ ” The panic gripping you was entirely foreign.

 

“I don’t need your damn theories running roughshod over my own thoughts, Beta! All I wanted to know was whether you noticed anything out of the ordinary this afternoon!” Bray practically barked. You immediately forgave his temper. If your sibling went missing…you couldn’t even _fathom_ the terror you would feel.

 

“No, I’m so sorry. There was nothing.” You apologized, your heart sinking to your sneakers at the way Bray’s shoulders dropped. “I’ll let you know if anything changes, alright?”

 

“Of course. I…Thank you, Beta.” Bray replied stiffly, turning to leave. He paused at the top of the porch stairs, though. “Beta, you should know. My brother is…he’s not entirely… _safe_. I’ve done my best, but you know how these things tend to go.” He shrugged. “If you _do_ spot him, don’t try to approach him. I don’t know what state of mind he’ll be in, especially if he’s very sick.”

 

“Absolutely. Is there anything else I can do to help?” You asked worriedly. “A casserole, anything?”

 

Bray’s chuckle was dry. “No no, I’m sure I’ll figure out where he’s gotten to soon enough. Thank you anyway.”

 

You sat down at the kitchen table with your head in your hands after Bray had departed. Your mind was a mess, pinging from one notion to the next.

 

His brother was an _Omega_. Sometimes Omegas simply disappeared, taken as playthings for some rich, unscrupulous Alpha or Beta. Treated like they were inferior in day-to-day life, seen as welfare sponges or worse, just mindless _breeders_ with no control over their own bodies when they were in heat. Your heart went out to the sick young man, and you hoped Bray found him unharmed.

 

The whistle of the kettle pulled you from your thoughts and you hurriedly moved to turn off the burner. With your fresh cup of tea in hand, you returned to the table.

 

…

 

Bo woke up in the cold light of early dawn, soggy and half-buried in dead leaves. His hands and feet were numb and Bo clumsily wrapped his fingers in the long sleeves of his shirt in an attempt to warm them back to life. He leaned up against the tree he had passed out beneath, shivering so hard it started to make his back ache.

 

_Bray was right_ , he thought miserably. _I should have stayed. He’s going to be so mad at me_. Bo didn’t _want_ to admit defeat, the idea of facing his brother’s wrath made him cringe. But his hands were sore, his stomach and left thigh were crusty with dried blood and he was pretty sure he was going to pass out from hunger. If he didn’t die of cold first. _Stupid,_ _ **stupid**_ _Bo!_

 

He finally struggled to his feet, abandoning the sodden blanket at the base of the tree. His body protested the motion violently, Bo’s head spinning for a second until he closed his eyes and gave everything time to settle.

 

“Well _you’re_ certainly a sight.”

 

Bo’s eyes snapped open, quickly finding the person who had addressed him. It was the Beta. Bo could have wept in relief. He was pretty sure he was, honestly, as he lurched across the clearing and wordlessly hugged them. _Why_ , he had no idea. Bray told him he spread his disease through touch, what if he was infecting them?

 

They didn't seem too worried, though. “You’ve had a rough night, I guess.” The Beta said after a minute, awkwardly patting his shoulder. Bo pulled back, displaying his torn-up palms with a distressed noise. The Beta hissed sympathetically, cupping his hands with their own so they could examine them more closely. “God, what’d you do? Fall?”

 

“The glass.” Bo felt... _odd_ , his insides twisting and his voice failing him when his eyes met their own. “My belly too.”

 

“You hopped the _fence?_ You allergic to front doors or something?”

 

“He locks it from both sides.”

 

“Who, Bray?” Bo nodded and the Beta looked strangely satisfied. “I _knew_ something was up. He came over last night looking for you. No offense, but I haven’t trusted him for ages. Had a feeling in my gut that he wasn’t being honest. You’re not actually sick, are you?”

 

“No fix for something like me.” Bo answered thickly. “I’m dirty.”

 

“Look, you seem about ready to drop. Lean on me.” The Beta ordered, tugging one of his arms over their shoulders. Their hand ended up on his hip, grabbing a fistful of his thin pajama pants to help him walk.

 

“Where are we going?” Bo asked, some part of him knowing that he _really_ needed to keep track of that.

 

“My house. One foot in front of the other.”

 

…

 

Your sleep had been uneasy, filled with strange dozing dreams of dark trees and the unshakeable feeling that something was _wrong_. As dawn turned the sky from black to deep navy you gave up on sleep, deciding to indulge in the timeless tradition of walking your property line instead.

 

Once you had left your house though, the woods caught and held your attention. _Why_ , you hadn’t been sure at the time, but you followed the urge to investigate cautiously.

 

When you eventually stumbled across the disoriented Omega, everything clicked. His display of trust was almost overwhelming, tears running unchecked down his cheeks while he wrapped his arms around you. Bo _looked_ like someone who had been ill-prepared to be out in the woods all night. He was soaked through and shivering, mats of wet leaves clinging to his arms and legs. Overall, a very pitiful sight. It had sent a thrill of confused relief through your body when you located him, and the realization hit hard once those teary brown eyes met your own.

 

_Mine?_

 

You weren’t sure on the details of what had happened to him; you decided on the spot that it wasn’t important. He needed help. You couldn’t stop your sound when he whined as he showed you his battered hands, couldn’t keep yourself from reaching to take his hands in your own. You tried to keep your touch clinical, professional. He was obviously hurt, scared and exhausted. He didn’t need any more foreign stimuli to exasperate the situation.

 

The steps at your back door were the worst part. Bo was all but dead weight, the sky lightening to a slate gray while you wrestled his body up two simple stairs and into the mudroom. The second you let him go he collapsed on the floor, shaking so hard you could hear his teeth chatter. You quickly shut the door and locked it. You _were_ harboring a fugitive now, after all! Bo wrapped his arms around his stomach, groaning.

 

“Can you get up?” You asked, unsure if you were strong enough to heft him off the ground.

 

He nodded weakly. “Y-Yeah.” He made no attempt to move until you had opened the door to your living room, then he proceeded to crawl forward on all fours like an animal. Once he cleared the inside door, he dropped again.

 

“Bo, your clothes need to come off.” The horrified look he shot you gave you pause, but you soldiered on. “You’re soaking wet and we need to get you dry. If I help you, can you walk?”

 

“Whatever you need.” Bo mumbled, shoving himself upright and trying to drag his shirts off over his head.

 

“Whoa, not here! In the bathroom, where there’s towels.” You instructed, putting your fists beneath his armpits and helping him upright again. “Lean on me, you’re okay.”

 

“Gonna’ be sick.” Bo said faintly as you turned on the light in the bathroom.

 

“That’s okay. You can be sick. Can you make it to the toilet?” Bo nodded in reply, looking green. You gently redid the bun his hair was in while he doubled over the toilet, dry heaves wracking his body. He had reflex tears on his cheeks when he finally slumped back against the bathtub, wiping his mouth shakily on the ratty sleeve of his shirt. “Better?” You asked softly.

 

Bo groaned, trying to pull his shirt off. You helped him a little, grabbing a sleeve so he could wiggle free. “Pants next.” Bo mumbled as if he was talking to himself. “Pants next. Be good for the Beta.”

 

“Wait, hang on.” You took one of the huge, fluffy towels out of your bathroom closet and carefully wrapped it around his hips over his pajama pants. “Okay, go ahead.” You even covered your eyes as an extra measure of privacy.

 

“You don’t want me naked?” Bo sounded bewildered. “I’m supposed to be naked.”

 

“No, you’re _supposed_ to be dry.” You corrected, peeking out from between your fingers to give him a stern look. “We’re going to dry you off and get you some dry clothes, then probably tuck you into bed.”

 

“Oh.” Bo sat on the edge of the tub to get his pants off, the flimsy fabric landing on the tile with a sad little _plop_. “You sure?”

 

“ _Incredibly_ sure. Can I see your stomach?” You asked, miming pulling the towel down slightly. Bo obliged immediately, almost to the point of indecency. “ _Easy_ , just your stomach.” You were more than concerned with his strange want to expose himself, wondering what he had been taught. He seemed _resigned_ to it, as if it was an absolute that at some point he would be naked whether he wanted to be or not.

 

…

 

The Beta didn’t want him naked.

 

Which meant that the Beta didn’t want him at all. The Beta _knew_ that he was dirty. Maybe they could smell it.

 

Bo didn’t think he could feel any lower, but life always finds a way. He stood silently, letting the Beta tend to the scraped skin on his stomach before they asked to see his hands. At least they were gentle with him.

 

So much for all his lofty aspirations of finding his mate. He chided himself for being so dense, _the Beta is the only person besides your brother that you’ve seen in_ _ **years!**_ _Of course you’d get it into your head that they’re your mate!_ His throat ached with the effort of holding back frustrated tears. What was he going to _do?_ Here he was, a full-grown Omega with _no_ suppressants, no job and no plan for either. _Bray was right._

 

He hadn’t realized he’d lapsed into staring at the Band-aid on his right hand until the Beta tilted his chin up carefully. “Still with me?” They asked quietly.

 

“Why are you doing this?” Bo answered their question with one of his own, struggling to get back to his feet. Some part of him noted offhandedly that he was taller than the Beta by a good six inches, and he knew that made him less appealing as an Omega. Bray had always said that his softer facial features worked hard to make up for his various shortcomings, like being taller and downright _unwieldy_. Of course, no amount of good looks could fix the fact that Bo was shaky as a newborn pup right now.

 

If it was even _possible_ , the Beta looked apologetic. “I’m helping you because I thought you needed help? I mean if you don’t, if this is too much I can definitely leave you alone. I just…” They trailed off, rubbing the back of their neck while Bo turned over what they had said.

 

“Thank you.” He said finally. “Bray said that if anyone ever did anything for me, I should offer them something in exchange. I don’t have much to give at the moment.” Bo’s hands gripped the towel. Why was he so _nervous_ all of a sudden? According to Bray, this was what he was made for. Now wasn’t the time to quit!

 

The Beta seemed to catch on a split second before Bo dropped the towel and they hurriedly caught his hands. “Hey, _easy_. I understand you think stuff works like this, but _most_ decent people aren’t going to expect something in return if they offer a hand to someone that needs it.” They said sincerely. “You’re safe with me, okay?” Their eyes searched his own, obviously looking for some sign of the affirmative.

 

_You're safe with me_.

 

Bo was reeling with confusion (and nausea), so he simply stayed quiet and let himself be brought to a bedroom. _The Beta’s den_ , his brain supplied. The scent of it was strangely soothing to him.

 

“Okay, here’s some sweatpants, a shirt and a pair of socks. Once you’re dressed, just get into bed. I’m going to make you some toast. If you keep that down you can have real food.” The Beta tossed the clothing to him and briskly made their way out of the room, closing the door behind them with a _click_.

 

Bo buried his face in the sweatpants for a self-indulgent second, his cheeks burning hot with shame as he greedily inhaled the Beta’s scent through the faint aroma of fabric softener. His stomach tensed, desire and preparation making his heart race. It was all he could do to get dressed between brief snaps of control, where he would dig his nose helplessly into the seams of the clothing and try to get every last smell.

 

The bed was rumpled, unmade from when the Beta had left it. Bo fancied he could still feel their body heat as he wrapped himself in their thick fleece blankets. His groin fairly throbbed from the scent and sensation overload, but Bo was too exhausted to care as he snuggled into the warmth of the cocoon he had made.

 

When the Beta returned with the toast Bo was struggling to stay awake, his eyes heavy as he tried so hard to be obedient and eat the toast _like a good Omega good Omega do as they say good Omega_. The Beta smoothed his tangled hair off his forehead, their expression concerned. “What?” Bo croaked sleepily.

 

“Just making sure you’re okay.” The Beta answered, continuing to stroke his hair. “I’ve been worried about you. Not really sure _why_ ,” They tacked on awkwardly, “but I have.”

 

“Really?” Bo almost wished he _wasn’t_ dead tired. Because that sounded…he didn’t want to say it, but it sounded _promising_. “Wasn’t able t’ talk to you. Wanted to.” He slurred. “Asked about you. Bray said y’ were a Beta and that you didn’t wanna’ meet me. Nobody ever wants t’ meet me.”

 

“Bray told me you were really sick, and that visitors weren’t allowed because of that.” The Beta’s eyes narrowed. “But you’re not sick.”

 

“M’ an Omega. That’s like bein’ sick forever.”

 

“He made it sound like you had a compromised immune system.”

 

“Bray’s a good liar.”

 

“Yeah and a shitty brother.” The Beta growled. They kept stroking his hair, their gentle motions lulling Bo into a daze.

 

“Bray has an Alpha lined up for me. Didn’t wanna’ go and be a sire for some strange Alpha.” Bo confessed, not sure why he was telling the Beta all this. “He said I’d be treated good but he never looked at me when he said it, so I know he was lying. Dunno’ what’s gonna’ happen now. I’m…m’scared.”

 

“Shh.” The Beta murmured, “It’s okay now. You’re safe with me.”

 

…

 

He was essentially talking in his sleep, exhausted to the point of rambling while his eyes slid shut. You just let him talk as long as he could, until his words dissolved into gibberish. He heaved a sigh and buried his face in your blankets, sniffling.

 

You pulled your hand away, holding your breath for a second. But Bo just hummed softly and rubbed his cheek against the pillow.

 

_Does he know he's my mate?_ You wondered as you closed the bedroom door behind you, your face hot. You shook your head, a little disappointed with yourself. _What does it matter? He needs help_.

 

The sun was peeking over the horizon as you made a cup of coffee, stifling your yawn. The ringing of the doorbell snapped you out of your daze and you straightened up, instantly wary.

 

It was Bray, because of _course_ it was Bray. Standing there on your front steps with his hat in his hands, looking appropriately distraught. You barely kept from snarling out loud, flooded by an irrational desire to kick his ass.

 

“Can I help you?” You asked icily once you opened the door, holding your cup of coffee.

 

“I know he’s here Beta, don’t _fuck_ with me.” Bray snapped, all illusion of pleasantries gone as he tried to maneuver around you in the doorway.

 

You easily blocked him, giving his shoulder a firm shove with your free hand that put him back out on your porch. “I don’t think so, _Alpha Bray_. Come back with a warrant or don’t come back at all.” You said, refusing to give an inch when he glared daggers at you.

 

“Beta, you don’t _understand_ , I had a buyer all lined up and-”

 

“-And _you_ would have been financially squared away while your _brother_ , your flesh and blood, ended up getting sired out to a stranger. I know, I’m a terrible person for ruining your shot at an easy life. Forgive me.” You rolled your eyes.

 

“Do you have _any_ idea how fuckin’ hard I had to work to keep that fuckin’ Omega clean?” Bray hissed. “They’re disgusting, handsy, _whiny_ creatures by nature! He’s always rattlin’ on about _finding his mate_ , but the damn idiot can’t go two months without breaking out in heat! He _exists_ for this, Beta. Facts is facts.” He crossed his arms, giving you a smug look.

 

“He is a _human being_ , Bray. Not some prize stallion for you to barter away. I shouldn't have to tell you this, he's _your_ brother.” You gestured away from your porch with your cup of coffee. “Whether he’s here or not is none of your business. Now, I’d appreciate it if you’d stay off my property until you have a police warrant or other official documentation. Good morning, Bray.” With that, you returned to your kitchen and locked the door behind you, deliberately clicking the lock as loudly as you could to make sure Bray heard it.

 

“ _You’ll see that boy ain’t nothing but trouble!_ ” Bray shouted, his volume abrupt enough to make you flinch. “ _He’s a damn soft, useless,_ _ **spoiled**_ _brat!_ ” Something hit the front door with a loud _bang!_

 

“You have thirty seconds to get off my porch before I call the police, Bray!” You yelled back in reply, coffee abandoned on the table so you could clench your fists in a futile gesture of dominance. “Stay away from my property or I _will_ press charges!”

 

“ _Fuck it, you’re welcome to the little shit!_ ” Another _bang!_ punctuated the furious statement. “ _Good fuckin’ luck with him, you miserable bitch!_ ” You sucked in a deep breath and exhaled through your nose, doing your best to keep your cool. Your rigid self control and the sturdy door between the two of you were the only things saving Bray from the whupping of a lifetime. You were _incredibly_ close to letting him know that.

 

A hand timidly touched your shoulder, startling you. It was Bo, seeming barely-awake. “Heard yelling.” He mumbled.

 

You hurriedly pulled him back into the hallway. “Sorry. Your brother came calling and tried to force his way in.” You winced inwardly, hoping he was still too out of it to put together the terrible things his brother had said. “If he does come back without a warrant, I’m calling the police.”

 

“Warrant? M’ an Omega, they won’t-”

 

“You _do_ know there are laws in place to keep shit like this from happening to Omegas, right? There was an incident…” You paused. Bo _probably_ didn’t need to hear about a bunch of people like him, trapped in a filthy, half-collapsed kennel and forced to whelp or sire against their will. “Yeah. An incident.” You continued awkwardly. “There’s _regulations_. I don’t know how you slipped through the cracks for so long, but that ends today, okay?”

 

Bo buried his face in your neck, inhaling hard. His arms came up after a second to wrap around you as he continued to snuffle at your skin.

 

“Hey.” You said gently, putting a hand on the back of his head. “I want to help you. I know some bad things have happened to you and I’d like to keep you safe. I also know that’s asking a lot, asking for trust I’m sure you don’t even have yet.”

 

“It’s hard.” Bo choked out.

 

“I know. I’m so sorry.” You cupped his chin and tilted his face up. “You can stay here for as long as you need to. I can keep you safe. I won’t touch you if you don’t want to be touched, I’ll respect your space. But I’ve never lived with an Omega, so you’re going to have to be honest with me, okay? If something upsets you or makes you uncomfortable, you need to tell me.”

 

“Why didn’t you want me naked?” Bo asked plainly, the confusion evident even in his exhaustion-slurred tone.

 

“Because you ought to save that for when you're comfortable. For your mate.” You replied, trying to simplify it for him.

 

“Bray said mates aren’t real.”

 

“Bray doesn’t know much of anything, I’m starting to realize.” You grumbled. “Listen, if you _want_ to get naked I’m obviously not going to stop you. You’re a grown adult. But I don’t want you thinking that you _need_ to get naked. Like to pay me back or something.”

 

“I’m supposed to. S’what I’m made for.”

 

“Bo, you’re made for a _lot_ more than that.”

 

“Like what?” Bo sounded genuinely curious and it broke your heart.

 

“Well, you're made for anything, everything. It’s up to you, the way it always should have been. Look, _no one_ can tell you what you’re made for. Yeah, your secondary is always gonna’ have some assholes making knee-jerk assumptions, but the long and short of it is that _you_ decide what you're made for.” You were pretty sure this was considered pontificating, but you couldn’t bring yourself to care too much. He needed to hear it, possibly for the very first time.

 

“I don’t wanna’ make any trouble for you.” Bo whispered. Then, “I don’t have suppressants.”

 

“It’s okay. We’ll get you squared away.” You offered him a bright smile. “I promise.”

 

…

 

Bringing him to the welfare office was… _interesting_. It had been a little less than two weeks since you'd come across him in the woods and you'd done your best to prepare him for this outing, but...

 

“Look at _that!_ ” Bo said, probably the thousandth time the words had passed his lips in the short span that he had been in your car. He had his face pressed to the window, watching the bustle of downtown. “I barely remember going there sometimes when I was really small. Playground?”

 

“Yep, that’s the park. We can visit there after we see what your insurance options are, if you’d like.” You offered, making him whip back around to face you.

 

“Yeah! I mean I’m too old for a lot of that stuff, but adults go to the park too, right?”

 

“Well _I_ go to the park, I don’t know what adults do.” You joked. Bo grinned at you, seeming thrilled. His smile quickly faded when you parked outside the small gray building, so you reached over and put a hand on his leg. “It’s okay to be nervous.”

 

“There’s a lot of people.” He mumbled. “I’m…can you hold my hand? O-Only when I get out of the car?”

 

“I’m not going to let anything happen to you.” You promised, squeezing his leg and then getting out of the car. You ended up opening Bo’s door for him, making him snicker nervously when you offered him your hand. “Still okay?” You asked quietly.

 

“Yeah.” He replied bravely. His palm was sweaty in your grip; his scent positively reeked of terror. But he soldiered on inside, warily taking in the waiting room with a quick turn of his head.

 

“Here for Bo, Omega?” You said to the woman at the front desk. She looked over her glasses at Bo, who smiled timidly. His grip on your hand threatened to cut off the blood flow to your fingers. “He needs to know whether he should apply for coverage.”

 

The Alpha woman seemed thoroughly unimpressed. “Does he have any documentation?”

 

“Social Security number. A-And a state-issued ID.” Bo spoke up, tacking on a quick, “ma’am.” He dug in his back pocket, pulling out a worn-looking Ziploc bag. “All with me. I um, I don’t have current school records. Or medical records.” He flushed red to the roots of his hair. “M’sorry.”

 

The woman’s face softened considerably. “Bo, how long have you been out of contact?”

 

“It’s…I was. Seven? Just turned eight?” Bo scratched his five o’ clock shadow thoughtfully. “So a pretty long time, I guess.”

 

You gaped at him and the woman behind the desk made a noise in her throat. “Okay. I’ve got some paperwork for you to fill out. Take your time, and if you have any questions let me know.” She looked at you, raising an eyebrow. “Are you…?”

 

“Oh, no no. Just a concerned neighbor.” You blushed at her implication. She didn’t seem convinced, but mercifully shut her mouth and passed Bo a few forms on a clipboard.

 

“They’re the _best_.” Bo whispered as though you weren’t standing right next to him, making the woman chuckle.

 

“I’m sure they are, sweetheart. You just pop over there and write in your information, okay? I’ll try to pull up records, maybe find your old pediatrician.” She shrugged. “Worth a shot.”

 

Bo dutifully took a seat at one of the many chairs in the waiting room, balancing the clipboard on his knees as he started penning his information. He wrote slowly, entirely in capital letters. “So they can read it.” He explained without looking up. “Bray says my handwriting is illegitimate.”

 

“Illegible.” You corrected automatically.

 

“S’what I said.” Bo started mouthing words to himself. “What is…what is _mated status?_ That’s if I’m mated, right?”

 

“Yeah.”

 

“Do I write ‘no’ or ‘not yet’?” Bo asked.

 

“Just put ‘no’.” You couldn’t help a little laugh, even though you felt melancholy at the topic. “You’re really hype about that mate stuff, huh?”

 

“Mmhm. Always have been.” Bo said without a hint of embarrassment. “Bray told me mates weren’t a thing, they were just in my books and stuff. Fictional.”

 

“Trust me, they’re real. Plenty of my friends and family are happily mated.” You smiled at him, and he smiled back uncertainly after a moment.

 

“But what about _you?_ ” He asked suddenly. Your heart sank.

 

“Well...I’m a Beta. Rules are a little different for people like me.” You wracked your brain for a way to explain it to him. “You know how you have your heats, right? And Alphas have their ruts? I don’t get either of those. A lot of Betas don’t have mates because there’s this weird stigma against us.” You bit your lip.

 

“What is it?”

 

“We can’t…reproduce.” You said, painfully slow. “We’re sterile. So...So sometimes, rude people say that an Alpha or an Omega is wasted on a Beta.”

 

Bo’s mouth rounded into an ‘O’. “Bray said something about that. Said Betas can’t whelp or sire, and that they take all the jobs.” He said with the blunt honesty of a child.

 

“Well he was right on the first one.” You cleared your throat. “The second one is a... _common_ complaint, even if it's not grounded in reality.”

 

...

 

“Don't be sad.” Bo said softly. He stood, the clipboard forgotten beside him as he put his hands on the Beta's shoulders. “Look, _I'll_ find your mate! That's what I can do for you.” He offered, doing his best to ignore the weird urge to shout _It's me! I'm your mate, claim me Beta!_

 

“You’re so sweet.” The Beta replied, their eyes full of sorrow. “But I don't know if you can help.”

 

“I _promise_ I’ll find them.” Bo insisted firmly. “You should be happy.”

 

“It’s okay, Bo.”

 

Their soft tone sat in the pit of Bo’s stomach and he grunted at the sensation; usually he only felt that way when he was wallowing in guilt. _Maybe I_ _ **am**_ _their mate, why else would I feel like this?_ He squashed that thought as soon as it appeared, though. _You can’t just chalk up every odd feeling you have to the Beta being your mate_ , he scolded himself.

 

The Beta had scooped up the clipboard and was leafing through the pages, looking over his information. “Alright, you’re pretty much done. Just sign and date it here.” They said, pointing down at the bottom of the last form.

 

Bo obliged, his signature still a messy scrawl. The Beta returned the clipboard to the counter, talking quietly to the Alpha woman behind it. Bo realized with a start that he should _probably_ be over there with them, soaking up as much information as he could. Instead he’d just been rooted in place, watching the way the Beta moved their hands while they spoke.

 

He hurriedly moved to the desk just in time to hear the woman say, “It’s alright, his Social was a really good start. He has standard coverage under the Omega act. I have a list of the clinics in town.” The woman slid a sheet across the counter to Bo, who scooped it up and hungrily devoured the words. _Omega Clinics_. Unfamiliar names and addresses spanned the page and Bo began sounding out the first street name, before abruptly remembering that he was in public.

 

He glanced up awkwardly and saw the Beta looking at him with what could only be described as _fondness_. Like he was something small and cute, instead of the world’s biggest Omega. Bo felt stupid for wanting to preen under their gaze, flushing instead. “Uh, sorry.”

 

“Keep going, you were doing well.” The woman behind the counter encouraged kindly.

 

Bo shook his head, clutching the sheet to his chest. “Can read it in the car. Th-Thank you ma’am.” He reached for the Beta’s hand without thinking, lacing his fingers through theirs. “Park now?” He asked hopefully.

 

The Beta nodded after looking at their joined hands long enough to make Bo worry. Bo ended up sitting on a park bench (like an _old person_ , he was appalled with himself), blatantly people-watching while the Beta made a few phone calls for their job.

 

There was an Omega close by, playing with a little boy that Bo had to assume was her son or nephew. The pup was rolling around on a blanket, giggling while she tickled him. The Omega looked up and caught Bo staring, pausing momentarily before offering him a cautious smile.

 

Bo smiled back shyly. The Omega picked the little boy up, balancing him on her hip as she moved over to where Bo sat. “Hi there! I haven’t seen you here before. Which one is yours?” She asked curiously, gesturing to the bustling playground.

 

“Oh! Uh, n-none of them. I used to come here a lot when I was little. Just visiting, I guess.” Bo twisted his fingers nervously, not a fan of the way she was looking at him.

 

“You _really_ ought to think about starting a family, sweetheart. Find a nice Alpha, or another Omega!” She patted his arm, oblivious to his flinch. “Your time will be gone before you know it.”

 

“I um, I don’t know if I _want_ kids, ma’am.”

 

Her laugh was a beautiful sound, a perfectly Omega sound. Bo felt bigger and somehow even _more_ awkward than before. “That’s what all you boys think at first. Don’t worry, you’ll come around.” This delicate little woman beside him, while _obviously_ well-meaning, was just making him keenly aware of his own shortcomings as an Omega. Bo stood up quickly and she took a step back, seeming surprised by how large he was. “Oh, I’m so sorry! I thought you were an O-”

 

“I am.” Bo said stiffly.

 

A hand wound through the crook of his elbow and Bo found himself being gently eased back against the chest of the Beta. “Hey, I’m all set. Who’s your new friend?” The Beta asked, offering the Omega a gracious smile.

 

The Omega appeared to have lost her voice for a moment and Bo seized the opportunity to escape. “Can we leave? I don't feel good.” He muttered.

 

The Beta looked concerned, agreeing quickly and taking the lead back to the car. “What happened?” They asked once they were out of earshot of the other woman, glancing over at him.

 

Bo shrank a little deeper into the oversized sweatshirt the Beta had loaned him, taking comfort in the scent that still clung to it. “M' bigger than most Omegas.”

 

“I guess? From a societal standpoint, maybe.” The Beta shrugged, dismissing his concern with an enviable level of ease. “She get you jazzed up? Talk babies?”

 

“How'd you know?”

 

“She's a middle-aged Omega, Bo. Speaking from experience and, of course, ignoring the irony of this statement, that's _all_ they talk about.” The Beta rolled their eyes. “' _When will you start having kids? You only have x amount of years!_ ' Because yeah, once your potency fades I guess your head falls off. Don't you ever forget that there's nothing more important than bringing kids into this world!” They waggled their finger at him in a scolding manner and Bo snickered. “She and the rest of mankind want you barefoot in the kitchen and knocking up as many people as possible for as long as possible.”

 

“Bray always said that's what I was made for.” That sinking feeling was back in his stomach. Twisting, writhing guilt filling his belly and chest with what seemed to be rocks. Bo hated that just _thinking_ about his brother was enough to tear the laughter out of his lungs.

 

“Bray doesn't know shit.” The Beta took his hand, squeezing tight. “I'm just a dumb Beta but hear me out, okay Bo?” Bo nodded, grimacing as he realized that a few tears had slipped out. “You'll know who your mate is someday and...and I hope they're everything that you ever wanted. Until then, I'll do my best to help you. Don't listen to anyone who says that they know _what_ you're for.” The Beta was practically snarling.

 

The rocks in his stomach lightened at the fury in their tone. Bo didn't understand why he felt _better_ , shouldn't this be off-putting? “You've got some great things to say for being a dumb Beta.” He managed to get out.

 

The Beta grinned fiercely, more like they were baring their teeth instead of smiling. It sent a hot rush down Bo's spine and he only _just_ kept from whimpering. “I've taken a _lot_ of shit for being who I am, Bo. I don't want you thinking that you need to take crap from anyone.” Their hand cupped the back of his neck, rubbing the area after a moment. “I’ve taken more than enough for the both of us.”

 

Bo knew he shouldn't _want_ to turn into a puddle at the brush of their fingers on the nape of his neck. He wondered if they could feel his hair standing on end, the way his skin heated rapidly. He swallowed hard.

 

“B-Beta, you know how you said to tell you if...if something upset me or made me feel uncomfortable?” He whispered. The Beta went to pull their hand away and Bo shook his head, still not daring to look at them. “Not uncomfortable. Not upset. But...confused.”

 

“Not bad?”

 

“I don't...I don't think so.” Bo said slowly. “I'm...I don't know what it is. I-” The Beta's fingers tightened and Bo abruptly realized what was happening. “Oh, oh no no, oh _no_.” He groaned, doubling over and holding his stomach. Warmth flooded his body, intensified by the Beta rubbing his back in worry.

 

“Bo, can you make it to the car?”

 

“ _Ah-!_ ” Bo slapped a hand over his own mouth, latching down on his knuckles to keep quiet. The Beta seemed to understand, taking his arm again and helping him walk to the car. “Sorry, m' sorry.” Bo apologized through his fingers, unable to bite back his pitiful whine this time.

 

...

 

“It's alright.” You soothed, doing your best to ignore the fertile scent that was strong enough to make your head spin as you buckled him in. You knew he couldn't help it. “We got a lot done today, I can take you home now.”

 

“No, you don't-- _hah_ , God, Beta, Beta...” Bo was still bent nearly in half, shivering. “Beta, I...” He reached over the center console and timidly touched your leg when you sat down, his grip tightening after a second. “Something's different.” He gasped. “I need...I-I need...”

 

You glanced at him while he tried to finish his sentence, taking in how he was holding his stomach. “Is it your heat?” You asked softly.

 

Bo made a noise that was dangerously close to a wail. “I _just_ had one, barely a month ago!” He panted, “I usually only...only get it once every two months. Something's wrong, something's wrong, oh God Bray was right, I-I'm _broken_ -”

 

“Shh, easy. Listen, just listen.” You said calmly, covering his hand on your leg with your own. “We'll get you home, draw the curtains and make everything a peaceful, quiet den for you. Just hang in there, okay?”

 

“ _God_ , you're so nice to me.” Bo whimpered instead of answering, rubbing your palm against his cheek.

 

You shook your head, opening your window just a tad so you could keep your wits about you. Betas may not have as many self-control issues, but it never hurt to be safe. Bo's arousal smell was _strong_ , pleasantly cloying. Lavender-rose, honey-thick in your senses. An odd sensation bubbled in your chest, protective, almost _defensive_. You started humming without realizing it, only noticing when Bo visibly relaxed. “Still alright over there?”

 

“You're here. I'm okay.” Bo sighed, making your throat tighten. “I know you'll keep me safe, even when I'm all stupid like this.”

 

“You're not _stupid_ right now, you're _in heat_.” You protested, chuckling when he waved his hand pompously. “They aren't synonymous, you goof.”

 

“Try telling an Alpha that.” Bo grumbled.

 

“I'll tell any and _every_ Alpha. Don't test me.” You parked the car in your driveway, holding up a hand. “Stay put, I'll help you.”

 

…

 

“You're so nice.” Bo murmured again as the Beta essentially carried him up the front steps. His legs were trembling underneath him. “Don’t know what I’d do without you.” The Beta rolled their eyes, rumpling his hair. Their hand stayed on the back of his neck and Bo crooned softly, arching up to the touch.

 

“Okay, let’s get you into bed. Can you walk that far?” They asked, releasing him cautiously when he nodded. “I’m going to close the curtains, double check the doors, all that good stuff.” Bo moved to go lay down on the couch and the Beta made a noise of protest. “Bo, my bed is more comfortable and my room will be easier to darken up.”

 

“Oh.” Bo flushed bright red. He wondered if maybe they just didn’t understand what his heat would entail? “Beta I…I might…make a mess.” He said slowly, praying for the ground to swallow him up. God, _God_ , why did _everything_ related to being an Omega have to riddle his body with guilt and shame?

 

But the Beta was nodding. “I’ve heard. I can wash the sheets and blankets a _lot_ easier than I can wash the couch. It’s okay.” They replied simply.

 

“B-But where will you sleep?!” Bo asked frantically, trailing along behind them on shaky legs as they drew blinds and closed curtains.

 

“On the couch, obviously.”

 

“But-!”

 

“Nope, no buts. I’m the host and that’s how it goes.” The Beta rummaged around in their bedroom closet, tossing Bo another blanket. It was soft enough to make Bo keen accidentally as he rubbed his face in the folds of the fabric. “That one’s a winner I guess. Alright, climb in. I just changed my sheets yesterday, so I promise they’re clean.” The Beta patted the bedspread and Bo started clumsily struggling out of his clothes.

 

Another wave hit him and Bo grunted, holding his abdomen tightly. “ _Oh_ -”

 

The Beta was there before Bo noticed they had moved closer, the palm of their hand rubbing the ache in the small of his back. “Breathe for me, Bo.” They instructed. Bo sobbed out a breath he hadn’t realized he was holding. “That’s it, in and out, nice and gentle.”

 

“B-Beta-”

 

“Shh, you’re okay.” The Beta said softly.

 

Bo was relatively sure that he and _okay_ weren’t even in the same zip code, but he obediently tried to relax all the same. _Fake it til’ you make it, c’mon!_ Longing and preparation mixed together had him flaring in record time, his cock straining eagerly at the seams of the ill-fitting jeans he had borrowed from the Beta. “I need to-” He groaned, barely aware that the words were coming out of his mouth as he fought with the zipper on the jeans.

 

The Beta shut their eyes, continuing to rub his back. “I’m here, you’re safe with me.”

 

_You’re safe with me._

 

_I’m here_.

 

Bo bit down on the heel of his palm to keep the tears at bay, loathing how quickly his emotions pitched when he was like this. He finally fought his way out of the tight jeans, then swaddled himself in the incredibly soft, wonderful blanket. The Beta helped him get into bed, and as they tucked him in Bo lost the battle with his tears. He tried to keep it down, tried to muffle his sobbing. This was all so much, _too_ much for someone like him. He wasn’t _worth_ any of this, he was messy and stupid and helpless--

 

And the Beta was hugging him tightly. They didn’t say anything, just held him and stroked his hair. Bo reached out and wrapped the blanket around them, curling up into their chest where he continued to hiccup. Still not a word from the Beta. “I’m sorry.” Bo sniffled. “Nobody’s ever...I’m too…” He paused, searching for the words before shrugging sadly and simply saying, “Too Omega.”

 

They kissed his forehead. “Not too Omega for me, buddy.”

 

“Bray always said I was sick. That I would infect him if I touched him, or spread like a virus if I went outside.” Bo didn’t know why he was telling them this. “He said I’m...dirty.”

 

“You’re not _dirty_. You operate differently than an Alpha and that’s scary to him.” The Beta said firmly. “You're not dirty.”

 

Bo buried his face in their chest, his whole body hot and insides twisting. “Beta...”

 

They cupped his chin, giving him a serious look. “Bo, can I tell you something?” Bo nodded, confused but eager to hear what they had to say. “So I...am your mate.” The Beta confessed, their serious expression changing to something a bit more nervous. They didn't break eye contact though, which Bo found immensely comforting. “You've had such a hard time, I didn't want to...I guess I didn't want to disappoint you, y'know?” They explained all in a rush. “Because I'm a Beta, a-and it's kind of like you're wasted on me.”

 

“Wasted...?”

 

“I'm not able to reproduce.” The Beta said bluntly. “You're an Omega. A lot of times out in the world, an Omega will reject their mate if they're a Beta. Most Omegas have no practical use for a Beta.” They shrugged. “But you're different. You don't seem like you care about that kind of thing.”

 

“Y... _You?_ ” Bo's hands clutched shakily at the blanket. “It was you, it _was_ you! Oh, gosh.” He said shyly, “I _hoped_ it would be, y'know.”

 

“Really?”

 

“Yeah. I...gosh, wow.” The Beta dragged their fingers through his hair and Bo arched his back, sighing. “ _Yes_ , pet me, m' a good Omega, good Omega for you.” He moaned, snuggling into their curves and luxuriating under the attention. “Promise I'll be good for my Beta-mate. Mate me whenever you want, m' your Omega.”

 

The Beta tugged him upright, cupped the back of his neck and kissed him. Bo wanted to melt, he wanted to beg _them_ to mount _him_ , even though he was relatively certain that wasn't how it worked. His hands fluttered restlessly, landing on their shoulders to grip their shirt tightly. The Beta finally rested their foreheads together, smiling at him. “I'm so glad I found you.” They said sincerely.

 

...

 

Bo started undoing the buttons of your shirt, seeming spurred on by your quiet noises of approval. You shrugged out of the shirt once he was done and Bo actually _whimpered_ , timidly grazing the straps of your bra before quickly pulling back. “God, _look_ at you.” He breathed. “You're perfect.”

 

“Not quite, but I'll take the compliment.” You winked and Bo grinned, straddling your lap. His cock pressed against your stomach while he kissed you, getting little noises out of the Omega. You could feel the swell of his knot already, the skin fever-hot and damp with precome. “Bo, are you trying to knot my belly?” You teased, making him flush and stammer awkwardly.

 

“N-No! No, I just...I always get my knot super fast.” He mumbled, gasping when you wrapped your fingers around his cock. “ _Oh_ , oh God, Bray wouldn't let me touch myself so it'd be there for _hours_.” He said all in a rush, “Twisting, aching in the pit of my belly and I'd try to rub against my blankets but it would just make it worse-” He groaned, thrusting into your hand. His face was all flushed and you bit your lip, certain he didn't want to know how incredibly adorable he was. “M' not gonna' last, Beta, please.” He begged, fumbling with the straps of your bra. “Can I please see?”

 

“My tits?” Bo nodded jerkily and you bumped your forehead into his, holding eye contact while you unhooked your bra. “Do you like them, Omega?” You asked, pushing your breasts together in a lewd display for him.

 

Bo swallowed loudly, nodding again while his fists gripped the blanket tight. “I do, _God_ , I do.”

 

You wriggled to lay down beneath him, guiding the head of his cock to rest between your breasts.

 

Bo bucked forward, hesitantly burying himself in your tits with a soft whimper. His cock, abundantly slick with thick Omega precome, had no issue thrusting in and out of the warm channel you had created with your breasts. “ _Ah-!_ ” He moaned, whining deep in his throat when you stuck your tongue out and kitten-licked the head of his cock.

 

You tugged at the peaks of your breasts while he rocked himself back and forth, humming and then chuckling when Bo dazedly echoed the sound.

 

“M’ gonna’ come.” He breathed, looking down at you in what seemed to be confusion. “Already? Oh _God_ , already, I’m-” He cupped your hands with his own, squeezing his cock tightly in between your breasts and throwing his head back. You felt his cock twitch, messily filling the space between your breasts with his orgasm. Bo was nearly silent as he came, his body shuddering all over.

 

You crooned to him, feeling strangely proud. “That’s it, that’s my good little Omega.” You praised, loving the way he trembled at your words. “You came so nicely for your mate, sweetheart.”

 

“I did, I did.” Bo mumbled softly. His cock was still hard, the knot of it slipping in between your breasts as his body tried to find completion. “I…I want…” He paused to search for the words, hips twitching and mouth half-open. You squirmed up to kiss him and he gasped into your mouth, his fingers combing through your hair. “I want you to mate me.” He breathed against your lips. “Want you to take me inside you.”

 

“You want to waste all that fertile Omega potential on little ol’ me?” You couldn’t resist teasing him.

 

“As many--s’many times as you want.” Bo replied fiercely, knocking his forehead against your own. “Nobody else gets to have me. Only my mate. You’re _mine_ and…and I’m yours.” The realization seemed to dawn on him, his eyes widening slightly. “M’ your Omega.”

 

“Yes, you are.” You pushed his hair back behind his ear, smiling up at him. “I’m your Beta.”

 

…

 

“My Beta.” Bo almost _sang_ the words, his back arching in delight when they touched his hair. They seemed to know exactly what he needed even though he had no idea himself, hands caressing down his back to rest at his hips. His cock hadn’t softened at all, standing at attention and leaking heavily.

 

“M’sorry, I told you I’d make a mess.” He apologized as the Beta dragged a finger through the fluids between their breasts. “I’ll do better n…next…” He trailed off, his words leaving his brain when the Beta _licked_ their finger. It was just such an explicit motion, so _blatantly_ dirty that Bo found himself almost choking for breath.

 

“I don’t mind.” The Beta said sweetly, their maintained eye contact almost as deadly as their gestures.

 

“…God.” Bo said finally, touching the knot at the base of his cock with shaking hands. “Can I… _please_ -”

 

“Of course.” The Beta propped themselves up, giving Bo a nudge with their knee so they could take their leggings off. “Let me mate you, sweetheart.” They murmured gently, reaching out to position him over them. Bo felt their fingers guiding his cock, but he was too busy watching their face to pay much attention. Then he was sheathed in a hot, wet embrace, the Beta’s inner walls trembling and flexing down on his cock.

 

Bo grunted out a breath, knowing that he should be focused on the sensation of letting them take him for the first time. But the way their _face_ looked was incredibly distracting. Their eyes were shut, throat entirely surrendered to him when they threw their head back…God, they looked like they _liked_ it.

 

“God, Bo, please move, please please!” They begged finally, fingers digging into his backside and urging him to rock forward. They cried out when he moved, lavishing him with praise at nearly every motion. Bo felt almost light-headed, giving in to his newfound desire to bury his face in their neck and lick every inch of bared skin. They didn't think he was dirty. They _wanted_ him. 

 

His cock plunged smoothly in and out of their pussy, aided by the mixture of their arousal and his own. They slid their arms around his neck, whispering, coaxing him to go faster and sighing about how good he was making them feel. They  _ wanted _ him! 

 

Bo dropped his forehead to the hollow of their throat when his knot finally slipped inside them, hips immediately grinding to a halt. They arched beneath him, somehow taking him even _deeper_ and Bo bucked his cock once, panting into their neck as he tried his hardest to hold off for... _something_ , he wasn't really sure what. 

 

Their fingers abruptly grappled for purchase on his back and their whole body went tight. His name passed their lips and then it was as if they went to pieces, trembling all over and going into spasm around his cock. Bo realized  _ that _ was what he had been waiting for and he rolled his hips forward, burying himself in their cunt and doing his damnedest to fill them. They whimpered at the sensation as Bo exhaled what felt like a year's worth of breath. His hair had fallen into his face and he honestly couldn't have cared  _ less _ at this point, grinning wide and barely keeping from laughing out loud as the heat tension eased in his belly.

 

“Thank you, thank you so much.” He breathed, eagerly accepting a kiss on the forehead. “My mate.”

 

“ _God_ , what a coupling.” They wheezed, giggling. “Holy shit. You are...you're amazing. My mate.”

 

Bo fumbled over onto his side, tugging the Beta until their back was flush with his chest. He wrapped his arms around them tightly, peppering the back of their neck with kisses and making them squeak with laughter. “Thank you.” He sighed again, burying his nose in their jawline where their scent gathered thick. “Thank you.”

 

“I'm going to keep you safe.” The Beta murmured as Bo was drifting into a doze, snuggling their still-thrumming body down in his arms. “I promise.”

 

_ I promise _ .

 


End file.
